Pomodori
by naccho
Summary: Quella sera Kidou voleva solo andare a dormire. Perché avrebbe dovuto sprecare il suo tempo per costringere Fudou a mangiare dei pomodori? Se solo non gliel'avesse ordinato il coach... Ma Fudou pareva proprio intenzionato a non dargli ascolto, anzi


"Mangialo"  
"Neanche per sogno."  
"Smetti di comportarti come un bambino e mangialo. Non ce ne andremo di qui finché non finirai di mangiarli."  
"Non ho fretta"  
"Mi stai facendo davvero perdere la pazienza, Fudou"  
"Oh~ merito qualche premio per questo, Kidou-kun?"  
"Un'intera coppa di pomodori, gradisci l'idea?"

Fudou arricciò il naso in un'espressione disgustata, prima di incrociare le braccia e distogliere lo sguardo, poggiando la schiena al muro.  
Kidou picchiettò la forchetta con infilzato un piccolo pomodoro sul piatto ancora pieno e girò gli occhi al cielo. Di questo passo avrebbero passato tutta la notte lì a fare gli idioti; non era di certo compito suo controllare che i suoi compagni mangiassero tutto ciò che c'era per cena, diamine.  
"Arrenditi, Kidou-kun, e andiamocene a dormire. Non lo mangerò nemmeno se fosse l'ultimo cibo sulla terra" sottolineò Fudou, poggiando la testa sulla mano con fare scocciato. "Mi sta venendo sonno"  
"Se mangiassi questi dannati pomodori potremmo andarcene entrambi a letto, così non dovrei sorbirmi le tue inutili paranoie fino a domattina." insistette Kidou, agitando la forchetta con il pomodoro davanti al suo viso.  
Fudou si scostò per evitare che qualsiasi parte del suo corpo toccasse quella roba rivoltante e allungò una gamba per allontanare quel maledetto despota dei pomodori e la sua forchetta malefica.  
"Finiscila immediatame-!" esclamò Kidou, scansando per poco un calcio dritto nello stomaco. "Sei ridicolo." continuò, spostando il mantello lontano dalla traiettoria della scarpa di Fudou.  
"Ho detto che non lo mangio, e poi l'hai agitato così tanto che sarà pieno di germi adesso." fece lui, cercando di pestare con il piede l'amato mantello rosso del suo compagno di squadra.  
"Nhh." mugolò esasperato Kidou, mandando il suddetto pomodoro giù in un colpo solo e masticandolo. "Visto? È commestibile. Ora mangiane uno, uno solamente e fammi andare a dormire" implorò, infilzando un altro pomodoro e posandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
Erano lì nella mensa da quasi un'ora a fare tira e molla con quel dannato piatto di pomodori che il coach Kudou aveva ordinato a Fudou di mangiare. O meglio, aveva ordinato a Kidou di fare in modo che il compagno li finisse. Non c'era stata lamentela che avesse tenuto, ed ora era bloccato lì a sentire le assurde scuse per le quali Fudou non voleva mandare giù un minuscolo pomodoro. Non era neanche un manager! Perché questo ingrato compito era toccato a lui? Poteva essere già a letto a riposarsi da mezz'ora invece di continuare ad agitare forchette con pomodoro e dressing davanti alla faccia disgustata di Fudou.  
Fudou tirò un ghigno vedendo la faccia esasperata di Kidou e alzò le sopracciglia divertito.  
"No." rispose, con aria di sfida.  
Una vena cominciò a pulsare sulla fronte di Kidou, che era un ragazzo molto paziente, davvero tanto, ma non quando si trattava di cose così stupide. "Fudou."  
"Mh?~" commentò lui, con finta aria innocente.  
Senza neanche rispondere, Kidou allungò di scatto il braccio con la forchetta e il pomodoro verso il viso del ragazzo, colpendogli le labbra e sporcandolo di dressing.  
Fudou serrò le labbra e si girò velocemente, facendo strusciare il pomodoro lungo la guancia, fino a farlo cadere dalla forchetta e rotolare per terra.

"Bleah!" esclamò in totale disgusto, cercando di pulirsi con il dorso della mano. "Questa me la paghi" minacciò, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
"Ah sì? E cosa vorresti fare, obbligarmi a mangiare i tuoi pomodori?" rispose Kidou, con un sorriso trionfante sul viso, per poi infilzare un altro pomodoro con la forchetta. "Avanti, mangia questo e-" ma non poté nemmeno finire la frase che si ritrovò la mano di Fudou scaraventata sul suo viso che lo impiastricciava di dressing.  
"Che dia-!" esclamò, cercando di liberarsi dall'improvviso attacco che era arrivato a macchiargli una delle lenti dei suoi occhiali.  
"Ben ti sta" borbottò Fudou, agitando la mano per pulirla dagli ultimi residui di dressing.

Kidou aggrottò le sopracciglia cercando di togliere la sostanza dagli occhiali. Tutto ciò era veramente ridicolo.  
Strinse il pugno intorno alla forchetta e si leccò innervosito al lato della bocca. "Fudou?"  
"Ah?" rispose lui, imprudentemente, girandosi verso il compagno di squadra che, con un gesto fulmineo, spinse il pomodoro nella sua bocca.  
Il verso sorpreso e schifato di Fudou era musica per le orecchie di Kidou. Trionfante, si tolse gli occhiali per pulirli prima che cominciassero ad odorare anche loro di insalata come il suo viso.  
Fudou sputò via il pomodoro prima di riuscire a morderlo ma il sapore che gli rimase in bocca non era di certo ciò che voleva sentire. "Kidou-kun..." pronunciò il suo nome con fare minaccioso, avventandoglisi contro e schiacciandolo contro il tavolo con una tale forza da spostare il piatto con il dressing e i pomodori, alcuni dei quali cominciarono a rotolare via, come se non ci fossero già abbastanza pomodori in giro per la cucina.

"Ehi..." mormorò Kidou, alzando un sopracciglio sorpreso e anche parecchio sbigottito dal gesto repentino e dallo sguardo non propriamente amichevole del ragazzo. "Non credi di star esagerando? È solo un dannato pomodoro" mormorò Kidou, scostando lo sguardo. Sì, lo doveva ammettere, si era decisamente spaventato alla reazione dell'altro.  
E non gli piaceva decisamente essere premuto al tavolo dal peso dell'altro. Era... strano. E basta.  
Fudou si rendeva conto che la sua reazione era forse un tantino fuori misura, ma era stata una reazione istintiva, odiava chi tentava di imporsi su di lui.

Ma ora non sapeva esattamente che cosa fare per vendicare l'offesa ricevuta.  
L'unica cosa che vedeva era Kidou-kun bloccato sotto di lui con la faccia impiastricciata di dressing e con un'espressione leggermente impaurita.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso, e non voleva neanche sapere perché le sue orecchie avevano cominciato ad arrossire. Mezzo intontito da un turbine di pensieri che neanche lui riusciva a decifrare, prese un pomodoro tra le dita e decise che la vendetta sarebbe stata rispondere al fuoco con il fuoco. Certo, non aveva messo in conto che Kidou i pomodori li mangiava senza problemi, infatti quando tentò di ficcare con la forza il piccolo ortaggio nella bocca dell'altro, questi lo mangiò senza dire una parola.  
Ok, era seriamente frustrante, e odiava essere così confuso. Soprattutto perché il dressing gli faceva schifo quando i pomodori, e non riusciva a capire perché sentiva quest'assurda urgenza di leccarlo via dalla faccia di Kidou come fosse gelato. Alla banana.

Kidou cercò debolmente di spingere via il ragazzo mentre ancora masticava il pomodoro che senza motivo era stato costretto a mangiare e si guardò intorno, cercando un fazzoletto per pulirsi il viso che stava cominciando a diventare appiccicoso.  
"Ok, Fudou, ho capito l'antifona. Domani spiegherò al coach che non c'è stato verso, quindi-" avrebbe completato la frase, se solo Fudou non si fosse avvicinato di scatto al suo viso per cominciare a leccargli via dalla guancia del dressing rimasto.

Dalla punta del naso fino a quella delle orecchie la faccia di Kidou si colorò di un rosso vivo, sentendo la lingua umida del ragazzo scorrere lungo la sua guancia come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Le mani di Fudou erano aggrappate alla sua tuta e tremavano leggermente, l'aria nella stanza stava cominciando a diventare decisamente strana. Ma Kidou non aveva il coraggio di dire una parola, ancora meno di fermarlo.

E poi non era poi così disgustoso.  
… un momento, non era di certo questo il pensiero giusto. Perché diamine Fudou, che fino a due minuti prima stava facendo le storie peggiori pur di non mangiare pomodori e dressing, adesso sembrava tanto concentrato a leccare via la salsa dal suo viso?  
Già. Nemmeno Fudou riusciva a spiegarsi perché l'aveva fatto, probabilmente era una problema di ormoni.  
Oh no, non era di certo perché quel dressing sembrava tutt'altro spalmato sul viso di Kidou-kun, tra l'altro perché avrebbe dovuto avere pensieri erotici su Kidou-kun? Non che gli interessasse. Il fatto che fosse l'unico con cui riuscisse a scambiare più di parole non significava assolutamente nulla.  
Il fatto che lo fissasse di nascosto mentre si cambiava negli spogliatoi non significava lo stesso niente. E sì, forse gli era capitato una o due volte di immaginare come sarebbe stato bacia-, cioè, tappare la sua fastidiosa bocca mentre si lamentava di questo e di quello con le sue labbra.  
Ma erano pensieri innocenti, che di certo non giustificavano la sua opera di lappaggio sulla guancia destra di Kidou. Il sapore del dressing si mischiava a quello del suo compagno, che sembrava aver perso ogni capacità di respirare.  
Era... buono. Era piacevole. La sua lingua non aveva intenzione di fermarsi e probabilmente il suo corpo si stava preparando a reclamare molto di più di una semplice leccatina sulle guance.  
Kidou era immobile come una statua di sale, i battiti del suo cuore impazzito che gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, il rossore talmente forte da fargli inumidire gli occhi.  
Non si stava sicuramente eccitando per una cosa simile. Non era da lui, insomma.  
Ma c'era Fudou totalmente concentrato a leccargli la guancia, come poteva ignorarlo e non avere alcuna reazione? Oh, stava cominciando a diventare decisamente caldo lì dentro.  
Istintivamente alzò una mano che andò a sfiorare il viso del suo compagno. Appena Fudou sentì le dita di Kidou toccargli il viso si ritirò con uno scatto, quasi risvegliato dal gesto. Il palmo di Kidou era posato sulla sua guancia e sicuramente la sua espressione doveva essere penosa, patetica e soprattutto imbarazzata.  
Ma tutto ciò pareva non interessare a Kidou, non nel modo in cui se lo immaginava Fudou. E visto che era stato liberato dalla stretta del ragazzo, alzò il busto e si avvicinò a leccare una leggera macchia di dressing che era rimasta sulla guancia di Fudou dal primo attacco con il pomodoro.  
Fudou rimase inizialmente interdetto dal gesto del compagno di squadra, ma... ehi. Quando gli ricapitava una opportunità simile? Probabilmente era un'occasione più unica che rara. Afferrò con entrambe le mani il viso di Kidou e lo baciò con ardore, spingendolo nuovamente verso il tavolo. Kidou finì con mezza schiena stesa sul legno, tra i pomodori che ormai rotolavano via e il dressing che piano piano colava dalla coppa rovesciata dalla spinta. Fudou poggiò le ginocchia sulla panca, afferrando le mani del ragazzo sotto di lui per bloccarlo in un eccesso di possessività, il tutto senza mai staccarsi dalle labbra dell'altro.  
Le labbra di Kidou erano morbide, e anche se sapevano di pomodoro il suo sapore era inconfondibile. I leggeri gemiti che si lasciava sfuggire tra un bacio e l'altro erano qualcosa di tremendamente eccitante per Fudou e le sue povere crisi preadolescenziali.  
Probabilmente entrambi si stavano chiedendo 'Perché diavolo sto baciando Kidou-kun/Fudou su di un tavolo della cucina a quest'ora di notte?', ma la risposta non interessava realmente a nessuno dei due. Nessuna risposta che non coinvolgesse un linguaggio del corpo particolarmente esplicito, per lo meno; anche perché i loro giovani istinti ormonali si stavano già risvegliando e sembravano anche parecchio agguerriti.  
Fudou trascinò Kidou totalmente sul tavolo e si arrampicò per stendersi su di lui e ricominciare a baciarlo come se fosse l'unica cosa importante di quel momento.  
Kidou strinse le mani alla tuta del ragazzo, socchiudendo le labbra per poter giocare con la sua lingua. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno in vita sua, ma era come se certi movimenti fossero naturalmente registrati nel suo cervello.

O forse era completamente andato, o forse questo era l'effetto che Fudou aveva su di lui. Ansimò leggermente, l'aria che cominciava a mancare nel turbine di baci, mentre la mano di Fudou trafficava per slegargli il mantello.  
Erano in cucina. Tutti dormivano, certo, ma se qualcuno si fosse svegliato? E magari, andando in bagno, li avesse scoperti? Probabilmente questa preoccupazione l'avevano entrambi ma era così sepolta nei loro pensieri che quel pizzico di brio non faceva altro che spingerli a continuare in quella pazzia, per finire in fretta e non farsi scoprire.  
La mano di Kidou andò audacemente a tirare giù la cerniera della tuta di Fudou, e poco dopo anche lui fece lo stesso, solo che si premurò di farla sparire velocemente come aveva fatto con il mantello. Kidou girò leggermente lo sguardo per vedere dove quel barbaro aveva fatto finire il suo mantello, ma Fudou non sembrava dello stesso avviso visto che gli afferrò il mento per ricordargli dove le sue attenzioni dovevano essere rivolte e per punizione gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, mentre la mano destra tentò di intrufolarsi sotto la sua maglia.  
"F-Fudou...!" esclamò Kidou, dimenandosi leggermente. Forse la cosa stava leggermente degenerando, e il povero Kidou Yuuto, abituato all'ordine e alla disciplina, stava piano piano entrando nel panico, non riusciva più a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo e tutto ciò lo stava facendo impazzire.  
"Mhh? Non dirmi che vuoi fermarti adesso, Kidou-kun. Stavamo per cominciare a divertirci~" mormorò Fudou tirando un ghigno sul viso e continuando a far vagare la mano sul petto del suo compagno, come fosse nulla.  
"A-a..." biascicò lui, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie "Anche se fosse... non possiamo continuare qui! Siamo in cucina... e abbiamo già fatto un casino!" sbottò, guardandosi intorno per non incrociare il suo sguardo.  
"Tsk. Tanto c'è sempre qualcuno che viene a pulire, no?" rispose Fudou, girando gli occhi al cielo. Poi si fermò un attimo, avendo avuto un'idea grandiosa. "Beh, se proprio dici che qui non si può..." continuò, leccandosi velocemente la punta di un dito. Afferrò Kidou per il collo della maglia e lo tirò su, trascinandolo giù dal tavolo. Kidou fece giusto in tempo ad afferrare al volo il suo mantello e la giacca della sua tuta mentre Fudou si divertiva a trascinarlo via senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di pulire il macello che avevano combinato.

"Ehi, perché in camera mia?"  
"Perché mi piace di più" mormorò Fudou chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e accogliendo lo sguardo perplesso di Kidou con un ghigno poco rassicurante. Kidou lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima che l'altro gli si avventasse di nuovo contro catturando le sue labbra con le proprie, spingendolo lentamente verso il letto.  
Kidou lasciò cadere mantello e tuta per terra, erano davvero il suo ultimo pensiero mentre Fudou pian piano lo premeva sul materasso. La sua mano continuò a far scendere la cerniera della tuta dell'altro fino alla fine, poi cominciò a sfilargliela piano, accarezzandogli le braccia.  
Ehi. Sembrava meno complicato di quanto non sembrasse. La giacca finì presto a fare compagnia all'altra sul pavimento, il corpo di Fudou era premuto sul suo e Kidou ne approfittò per invertire le posizioni e trovarsi finalmente sopra di lui.  
"Ah, Kidou-kun vuole comandare?" commentò ironico Fudou, allacciandogli le braccia al collo, per nulla dispiaciuto della presa di posizione dell'altro.  
"Devo pur vendicarmi di essere stato spiaccicato contro il tavolo come un sacco di patate, no?" rispose lui, chinandosi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.  
"Non mi pare proprio ti sia dispiaciuto~" continuò Fudou, leccandogli l'angolo della bocca.  
"Touché" concluse Kidou, ricominciandolo a baciare. Fudou mosse il bacino contro il suo, cominciando a farli strusciare piano piano, seguendo il ritmo lento dei loro baci.  
Kidou sentì l'intero corpo invaso da scosse elettriche, mentre quel solo gesto stava cominciando a farlo eccitare. Ok, ultimamente gli capitava spesso di svegliarsi senza motivo con il pinguino all'erta, ma probabilmente era la prima volta che l'eccitazione veniva innescata da qualcosa che fosse diverso dalle funzioni fisiologiche adolescenziali notturne.  
Fudou strinse la maglia del compagno mentre godeva dello strusciamento e cominciò a tirarla su, per levargliela. Kidou lo aiutò nell'impresa e ripeté il gesto facendo presto sparire anche la sua maglia.  
"Ehi... hai intenzione di lasciarmi agonizzante lì sotto per molto...? Levami i pantaloni..." ansimò Fudou, spingendo il bacino con molta più insistenza contro i fianchi di Kidou, facendo toccare le due crescenti eccitazioni attraverso le tute.  
Kidou si morse leggermente le labbra, mugolando a quelle sensazioni così forti. Forse erano un po' troppo amplificate perché lui riuscisse a sopportarle tutte insieme.

Con la mano accarezzò il fianco di Fudou che ancora si muoveva sinuosamente per tentare di far incontrare ancora le loro eccitazioni, poi si infilò con cautela nei pantaloni, cominciando a tirarli verso il basso, rivelando l'erezione di Fudou tormentosamente intrappolata nei boxer, che probabilmente non vedeva l'ora di essere liberata.  
Fudou attese impaziente che Kidou si disfacesse dei pantaloni, poi lo tirò di nuovo selvaggiamente contro la sua bocca, riprendendo a baciarlo e strusciargli si contro, tentando di raggiungere con una mano l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni.  
Kidou continuò ad accarezzargli i fianchi e cercava, coraggiosamente, di raggiungere i boxer del ragazzo con le mani e magari tentare di dare sollievo alla sua eccitazione.  
Non poteva dire di non aver mai tentato di toccarsi, ma era parecchio acerbo su quel punto di vista e non aveva la confidenza di addirittura poter aiutare qualcun altro a provare piacere.  
Eppure considerando l'espressione, gli ansiti e l'erezione di Fudou, sembrava aver fatto già un buon lavoro senza neanche sapere come. Intanto Fudou era riuscito a tirare giù anche i suoi pantaloni, al che Kidou portò una mano a nascondere l'eccitazione evidente dai boxer, arrossendo ancora più di quanto già non lo fosse.  
"Ah-ah, Kidou-kun. Non fare il timido..." mormorò Fudou, alzandosi sulla schiena e poggiando la mano su quella di Kidou, praticando una leggera pressione. Kidou chiuse un occhio, mordendosi le labbra. La mano di Fudou cominciò a muoversi su e giù, tentando di far muovere anche quella di Kidou allo stesso modo, anche se in realtà voleva solo liberarsene per avere libero accesso al suo vero obiettivo. Intrecciò le dita con le sue e pian piano la spostò, poggiando il proprio palmo sull'erezione ancora intrappolata nei boxer di Kidou.  
"Ah!" esclamò lui, sentendo la pressione della mano di qualcun altro su una parte così intima e già terribilmente sensibile per motivi ovvi. "Fudou..." mormorò, mentre la sua mano cominciava a massaggiare tutta la lunghezza abilmente.  
Quindi era così che avrebbe dovuto fare? Era piacevole anche se in qualche modo non totalmente soddisfacente, e non voleva essere l'unico a provarlo in quel momento. La sua mano insicura si posò sull'eccitazione di Fudou e tentò di seguire più o meno gli stessi movimenti che il ragazzo stava facendo con la sua.  
Fudou si lasciò scappare un gemito di approvazione e poi si sporse ancora di più verso di lui, baciandolo ancora e attorcigliandogli un braccio attorno al collo per rimanere su.  
Le gambe di Kidou tremavano per piacere e lentamente lo facevano crollare sempre di più verso il basso; questo non sfuggì a Fudou che, approfittando del primo momento utile, invertì nuovamente le posizioni, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo compagno.  
Kidou lo fissò con un'espressione un po' preoccupata, alla quale Fudou rispose con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisetti maliziosi.  
"Ah!" esclamò Kidou, cercando di fermare le mani di Fudou che si accingevano a liberare la sua erezione dai boxer.  
"Ah-ah, non ci provare nemmeno, Kidou-kun~" rispose lui, abbassando la testa e cominciando a leccare il tessuto teso, rubando un gemito soffocato al ragazzo sotto di lui. Sentendo che ormai era in balia del suo tocco, tornò al suo piano originale e gli sfilò i boxer, facendo scorrere la lingua su tutta la lunghezza.  
Kidou inarcò la schiena sentendo quella sensazione bagnata sulla sua eccitazione e si morse nuovamente le labbra, gemendo sommessamente contro la coperta per non fare eccessivo rumore.

Come un'immagine tanto erotica poteva non essere gradita agli occhi di Fudou? Oh, se lo era, ma desiderava molto di più. Così, per godere ancora di più della vista del genio stratega che si contorceva dal piacere grazie alle sue attenzioni, accolse l'intera eccitazione nella sua bocca, muovendo la testa con un ritmo lento e straziante, fissando i muscoli addominali del ragazzo che si contraevano ogni volta che andava su e giù, con le mani che stringevano inutilmente la coperta.  
"Fu... dou..." miagolò Kidou, nascondendo il viso contro la spalla e non sapendo se implorarlo di smettere o continuare, per quanto la prima opzione non sembrava essere contemplata dai movimenti dell'altro visto come si stava divertendo a far giocare la propria lingua e la punta della sua erezione.  
Continuando così avrebbe raggiunto l'orgasmo in davvero pochissimo tempo! E no, non voleva essere il primo. Raccolse un po' di coraggio, costringendosi ad ignorare con tutta la forza di volontà le labbra di Fudou che succhiavano sapientemente, e riuscì a scostarsi per potersi porre di fronte a lui.  
"Ah?~ Non ti stava piacendo, Kidou-kun?" sbeffeggiò lui, sicuro del contrario.  
Kidou arrossì ma non rispose, scosse la testa prima che la sua fermezza lo abbandonasse e con le mani tirò l'elastico dei boxer di Fudou, con suo sbigottito stupore, liberando la punta della sua eccitazione.  
Fudou fissò la testa di Kidou che lentamente scendeva sul suo pacco e timidamente tirava fuori la lingua per riservargli lo stesso trattamento che lui gli aveva dedicato poco prima. Trattenne il respiro come se stesse per assistere ad una scena mozzafiato.  
Nemmeno nei suoi sogni erotici Kidou si era mai spinto a tanto.  
Un momento... lui non faceva sogni erotici su Kidou, oh no.  
Per niente, davvero.  
La lingua di Kidou lambì la punta dell'eccitazione di Fudou, facendolo gemere flebilmente. Le sue mani continuarono a tirare giù i boxer, liberando l'intera eccitazione, ormai grondante per essere stata troppo tempo ignorata e tremendamente sensibile.  
"Kidou, nh..." biascicò, chiudendo un occhio e posando una mano sulla sua testa, stringendo leggermente. Kidou gli stava facendo un servizio di lingua, e ci stava mettendo anche parecchia minuzia visto come si stava dilettando a suggere ed esplorare questo nuovo idillio.  
Questo doveva essere un altro dei suoi sogni. Di quelli che quando ti svegli la mattina, non sai se essere incavolato per l'erezione o felice per aver potuto rotolarti tra le lenzuola con Kidou-kun almeno emblematicamente.  
Scosse la testa. No, non era un sogno, a meno che non si fosse addormentato in cucina mentre Kidou-kun tentava di rifilargli quei rivoltanti pomodori.  
E non era nemmeno un suo trip mentale, quella lingua era troppo reale per essere vera.  
"Mh... ah... Kidou-ku...n..." mugolò, facendo scorrere la mano fino alla coda, tirando via l'elastico. Aveva sempre desiderato poter vedere Kidou senza quella diavolo di coda, ma poterlo ammirare con i dread sparsi davanti al viso mentre la sua bocca avvolgeva la propria eccitazione era davvero una combo breaker.  
Forse anche troppo. Mise una mano sotto il suo mento e con un misto di disapprovazione e sollievo lo allontanò dal suo incarico, ansimando leggermente contrariato.  
Kidou si spostò un dreadlock dal viso e si leccò l'angolo della bocca, fissandolo interrogativo. Fudou gli mise le braccia al collo e lo trascinò su di lui, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

"Kidou-kun... penetrami..." mugolò sulle sue labbra, facendo strusciare il sedere contro la sua eccitazione con parecchia insistenza.  
"E... eh?" biascicò Kidou, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie e cominciando a sudare più del dovuto.  
Fudou girò gli occhi al cielo. "Sai a cosa ti serve quello, no? Fanne buon uso... e muoviti" sottolineò la frase continuano a strusciarsi a lui.  
"M-ma... m-ma io non l'ho mai fatto, n-non so come si fa e... e poi perché io... uh..." stava entrando totalmente nel panico, soprattutto perché la sua erezione sembrava voler decisamente seguire l'ordine di Fudou e continuava a tremare ad ogni tocco.  
"Kidou-kun, me lo farai ammosciare se continui a fare la donnina spaventata." sbottò Fudou, arricciando le labbra. "Devo fare sempre tutto io..." sospirò, con aria sconfitta, e spinse il ragazzo sul materasso, montandogli a cavalcioni.  
"Eh...? Fudou?" mormorò Kidou, fissandolo mentre rizzava la schiena e cominciava a leccarsi le dita. "C-che stai facendo...?" chiese, mentre i suoi occhi non riuscivano a scollarsi dalla lingua che accarezzava le dita in modo sensuale.  
"Mh? Faccio la tua parte del lavoro~" ghignò lui, dando un'ultima leccatina, "Altrimenti non concluderemo mai... o preferisci farti una sega?" continuò, mentre la mano con le dita bagnate scompariva dietro la sua schiena. Fudou chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi l'entrata delicatamente prima di introdurre un dito. Si chinò leggermente verso Kidou, che lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati e non riusciva nemmeno a capire perché questa cosa lo stesse facendo eccitare ancora di più.  
"F-Fudou...?" biascicò, mentre piano piano pareva capire il senso di tutta quella cosa.  
"M-mh...?" fece lui, aprendo un occhio "Hai... cambiato idea e vuoi... prepararmi... mh... tu...?~" continuò, tra un gemito e l'altro.  
"Ah..." fu l'unico commento di Kidou, che era steso, inerme e inutile come un sacco di patate con le mani che fremevano per toccare quel corpo. Ma lui rimaneva immobile, probabilmente perso a rimirare come l'espressione di Fudou cambiava di volta in volta. Deglutì, il suo cuore batteva così forte che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
La mano libera di Fudou catturò una di quelle di Kidou e la strinse, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Respirava affannosamente, beandosi dell'espressione sconvolta-eccitata di Kidou che non sapeva cosa fare. Si morse le labbra quando si liberò delle dita e afferrò l'erezione del compagno, avvicinandola alla sua entrata accarezzandola leggermente.  
Trattenne il respiro quando sentì la punta premere e strinse forte la mano di Kidou, che alzò leggermente il busto, come se potesse servire a qualcosa.  
"Ah... sembra che... voglia entrare da solo..." fu l'unica frase che Kidou riuscì a mettere insieme mentre lentamente Fudou gli permetteva di penetrarlo. Fudou ignorò la stupidaggine, preso com'era da altri problemi, ma rimase sorpreso quando sentì una mano di Kidou sulla sua che tentava di aiutarlo.  
"Hai... cambiato idea... Kidou-kun~...?" biascicò, un po' intontito ma sempre con il sorriso beffardo tirato sul volto, mentre godeva dell'indescrivibile espressione sul viso del suo compagno di squadra.  
"M-mh. S-sembra piacevole..." mormorò, avvicinandosi al suo petto e poggiandoci la fronte, stringendo la mano che era nella sua.  
Fudou aggrottò le sopracciglia, arrossendo contrariato ai battiti del suo cuore che erano diventati inarrestabili, e si concentrò a far entrare tutta l'eccitazione con l'aiuto dell'altro.  
Rimasero fermi un po', Fudou con la presa salda sulla mano di Kidou, tremando leggermente; posò l'altra mano sulla sua schiena, poggiando la guancia tra i suoi capelli e ansimando, aspettando di abituarsi totalmente all'intrusione.  
Kidou era immobile, non sapeva assolutamente cosa fare, era totalmente in balia del comando dell'altro, incapace di prendere decisioni razionali.  
"Fu... dou... va tutto bene?" domandò, sentendo l'altro ansimare e respirare velocemente, con gemiti leggermente doloranti.  
"Non... fare... domande idiote" rispose lui, tentando di rilassare i muscoli e stringendo alcuni dread con l'altra mano.  
"Forse... dovremmo smettere?" chiese ancora, alzando il viso verso di lui, con un'espressione preoccupata.

Fudou lo fissò negli occhi con un'espressione indecifrabile, ma non era di certo contento. "Ah... beh, se vuoi fermarti adesso..." commentò, girando gli occhi al cielo e tentando di farsi figo, sforzandosi di alzarsi dalla sua posizione.  
"Ah..." Kidou si morse le labbra godendo della sensazione. "A-alla fine non-... non credo di voler smettere!" biascicò chiudendo entrambi gli occhi per l'imbarazzo.  
"Bravo il mio Kidou-kun~..." ghignò Fudou, muovendosi di nuovo lentamente per cominciare a prendere il ritmo, visto che ormai si stava abituando.  
"Nh..." mugolò, stritolando la mano di Kidou mentre i suoi respiri si facevano sempre più affannosi.  
Kidou si avvicinò al suo viso e lo baciò di nuovo, sperando di alleviare il dolore con un po' di dolcezza. Infondo era uno dei suoi pochi pregi, quello di essere meno acido dell'altro.

Fudou rispose al bacio, lasciando la sua mano e attorcigliandogli le braccia al collo. D'istinto, Kidou cominciò a muovere il bacino come poteva, seguendo i movimenti del compagno.  
Non poteva credere di star facendo una cosa del genere. Con Fudou, poi. Insomma, non si erano di certo comportati come migliori amici da quando erano insieme nell'Inazuma Japan, e anche se c'erano stati dei momenti in cui c'era stata una particolare intesa tra loro, di certo non si sarebbe immaginato di finire a fare una cosa simile con lui.  
Ma, a dire la verità, in quel preciso istante non gliele importava assolutamente nulla di tutto quello. Raccolse un po' di coraggio e avvolse la sua schiena con le braccia, spingendolo lentamente verso il materasso.  
Ohoo, un'altra presa di posizione di Kidou-kun, la cosa cominciava a farsi interessante. Fudou sorrise sotto i baffi mentre era ancora intrappolato nel bacio e tirò il ragazzo verso di sé.  
"Su, Kidou-chan~ muovi quei bei fianchi, vuoi rimanere fermo così?~" incitò Fudou, leccandogli le labbra.

Kidou arricciò le labbra, arrossendo. "Non sono esperto in materia" rispose, cominciando a spingere con molta delicatezza.  
"Nh~..." mugolò Fudou, chiudendo un occhio. "Ehi, stai andando bene... non ti fermare" continuò, accompagnando le sue spinte.  
Kidou posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo e cominciò a spingere, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente. Non aveva mai provato una sensazione così potente, così travolgente da risucchiargli quasi tutte le energie.  
Ed era... bello. Era a causa di Fudou? Beh, era stato lui ad innescare tutto questo, quindi, sicuramente...  
Lo baciò di nuovo, mentre continuava a spingere, con i gomiti poggiati ai lati della sua testa. Fudou gli accarezzava gli avambracci mentre rispondeva al bacio e tentava di mordicchiargli le labbra per dispetto, per poi leccare nello stesso punto come a farsi perdonare.  
"No... Kidou-ku-...!" esclamò, quando lo sentì colpire la propria prostata e gli graffiò le braccia, staccandosi dalle sue labbra e affondando la testa tra le coperte, muovendosi febbrilmente e inarcando la schiena. Respirò affannosamente, afferrando la propria eccitazione e dando degli ultimi colpi, prima di venire sul proprio stomaco.  
Kidou si fermò un secondo a rimirare la scena, ansimando, ma a parte il rossore alle guance per l'espressione di Fudou, non riusciva più a trattenersi oltre. Afferrò entrambe le gambe di Fudou e le tirò in avanti, avendo più libertà di muoversi, e ricominciò a spingere, sentendo una strana sensazione proprio nello stomaco. Tempo poche spinte, e anche lui si riversò nel compagno con un lungo gemito.  
Crollò su di lui, poggiando la testa nell'incavo tra la sua spalla e il suo collo, ansimando copiosamente. Una sua mano salì a cercare una di quelle di Fudou, ma lui la scostò, tirandogli un pizzico sul braccio.

"Ehi, non ti avevo dato il permesso di venire dentro di me" borbottò, spingendogli una guancia con un dito insistentemente.

"Nh..." biascicò Kidou, infastidito da quel dito che continuava a premergli sulla guancia. Tentò di spostarsi, voleva solo riprendersi un momento. "Non mi avevi detto di non farlo" si giustificò, cercando di fermare la mano dell'altro.

Fudou arrossì, ritrovandosi chiaramente senza nulla da ribattere. Poggiò la mano nuovamente sul materasso e questa volta permise a Kidou di stringerla.  
"Non vorrai rimanere tutta la notte così? Sei pesante" sbottò ancora sbuffando e gonfiando le guance, quasi senza realmente pensarlo.  
Kidou girò gli occhi al cielo e si scostò leggermente, mettendosi al suo fianco, ma Fudou lo trattenne con un braccio.  
"Ok, ok. Va bene. Se ti sposti mi viene freddo" motivò malamente, girando il viso dall'altra parte. Kidou si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata e posò nuovamente la testa tra l'incavo del collo e la spalla di Fudou, lasciandovi un lieve bacio.  
Fudou farfugliò un verso contrariato contro il suo stupido cuore che aveva perso un battito, ma visto che era così, restituì il bacio posandogliene uno sulla fronte e lo abbracciò.

"Ah." fece ad un tratto Kidou, alzando leggermente la testa.  
"Che...?" biascicò Fudou, aprendo un occhio.

"I miei occhiali. Sono in cucina!" esclamò, alzandosi di scatto.

"Ah? E perché diavolo li hai lasciati lì?" sbottò lui, drizzando la schiena.  
Kidou scese dal letto infilandosi velocemente i boxer. "Perché mi hai trascinato via senza darmi il tempo di fare nulla!"  
"Ah... certo, ora è colpa mia!" rispose Fudou, incrociando le braccia.  
"Di chi altri, se no?" Kidou si infilò i pantaloni della tuta e la maglia e senza nemmeno indossare le scarpe, andrò verso la porta. "Se non avessimo fatto tutto di fretta, allora...!" esclamò, aprendo la porta e trovandosi davanti Sakuma, con i suoi occhiali in mano.  
Kidou si ammutolì, fissando l'amico dritto nell'... occhio. Fudou si sporse per osservare la scena.  
"... ero andato in bagno, ho visto che la luce della cucina era ancora accesa e sono entrato. Ho trovato i tuoi occhiali e te li ho portati... ma..." balbettò, osservando la maglietta al contrario del migliore amico, la coda sciolta e i pantaloni che cadevano malamente sui fianchi.  
Alzò lo sguardo e c'era Fudou che troneggiava sul letto sfatto di Kidou completamente nudo, osservando la scena divertito.  
"Ehilà, cagnolino! Che bravo che sei, hai riportato indietro gli occhiali!" lo derise, poggiandosi alla spalliera del letto e facendo dondolare un piede.

Sakuma aggrottò le sopracciglia, il cervello che piano piano andava in fumo mentre tentava di elaborare la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.  
"Ah... oh. Sakuma. Grazie degli occhiali..." biascicò Kidou, con la punta delle orecchie rossa come un peperone, allungando una mano per afferrarli, ma Sakuma tirò indietro la mano, stringendoli.  
"Kidou... pretendo una spiegazione" sentenziò.  
"Ah..." ok, questa era veramente una cosa assurda.  
Fudou sbuffò, girando gli occhi al cielo, "Ancora? Che cagnolino disubbidiente sei. Molla gli occhiali e torna nella tua cuccia, su. Non è ancora l'ora della pappa" disse, scendendo dal letto e raccogliendo i suoi boxer, infilandoseli.  
"Fudou!" lo riprese Kidou, lanciandogli un veloce sguardo che poi tornò subito altrove per l'imbarazzo.  
"Tsk, ecco perché ti avevo detto di non venire dentro di me. Ora non ci posso fare nulla~" ghignò lui, riferendosi al liquido bianco che colava lungo l'interno coscia.  
Sakuma tremò di rabbia, arrossendo e stringendo gli occhiali nel palmo della mano. Non era possibile, no? Quello era tutto un sogno e non c'erano Kidou e Fudou in camera mezzi nudi che parlavano come se avessero appena finito di fare sesso.  
"Ah... Sakuma... gli occhiali" cercò di avvertirlo Kidou, vedendo se riusciva ad afferrarli approfittando di un suo momento di distrazione.  
"Kidou!" esclamò lui, con le lacrime agli occhi. "Dimmi che non è vero!" continuò, con un'espressione ridicolmente ferita.  
"Ehm... non è vero?" biascicò lui, tentando di riprendersi gli occhiali. "Non è davvero nulla, ok? Sei solo stanco... ecco" riuscì finalmente a strapparglieli di mano.  
Fudou assisteva alla scena totalmente divertito. Era meglio di una commedia.  
"Kidou... Kidou!" continuò lui, afferrandolo per le spalle. "Cosa è successo? Che ti è saltato in testa?"  
"Ah... ma nulla! Ora devi proprio andare a dormire, Sakuma. E anche no- io, quindi... ci vediamo domani!" biascicò, spingendolo fuori dalla porta.  
"Buona notte, Inusaku~" lo salutò Fudou con la manina.  
Kidou riuscì a farlo uscire dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta con un tonfo. Sakuma rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, poi cominciò a bussare alla porta.  
"Kidou! Apri immediatamente e spiegami cosa diavolo sta succedendo!"  
Kidou si mise le mani tra i capelli e scosse la testa. "Così sveglierai tutti! Va' a dormire, ne parliamo domani!" esclamò esasperato.  
"Kidou...!" sbottò un'ultima volta, poi capì che era inutile insistere e prese per buono il 'ne parliamo domani'.  
"Bella iniziativa. E cosa vorresti dirgli di preciso? 'Oh, sì, sai, è capitato che ci siamo ritrovati a scopare, poi sei arrivato tu e hai combinato un casino', o cose simili?" ridacchiò Fudou, sedendosi nuovamente sul letto.  
"Non ne ho la minima idea, Fudou, non confondermi le idee" sospirò, girando per la stanza.  
"Ehi. Adesso non ti servirà a nulla sbatterci la testa. Andiamo a dormire" lo tirò per un braccio, facendolo finire tra le sue gambe. Poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla e attorcigliò le braccia alla sua vita.  
Kidou sospirò, arrossendo leggermente. "Guarda che è un bel guaio"  
"E allora? É solo Sakuma. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Credi che andrà piagnucolando da Kudou kantoku? Ma dai. Al massimo ti tartasserà l'anima per le prossime tre settimane"  
"Mhh..." non sembrava molto convinto dalle parole di Fudou, ma in qualche modo gli sollevarono il morale.  
"Smettilaa... mi stai facendo innervosire." gli morse la spalla, tirando un gemito di disapprovazione da Kidou.  
"Fudou, dann- che stai facendo?" esclamò, sentendo la sua mano che gli alzava la maglia.  
"Ehi, io sono in boxer, spogliati di nuovo anche tu. E poi andiamo a dormire" ordinò, tirandogli via la maglia.  
Kidou girò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise, obbedendo e togliendosi i pantaloni della tuta, infilandosi sotto le coperte con Fudou.  
"Non fare battutine di alcun genere davanti a Sakuma" intimò, fissandolo con uno sguardo serio.  
"Kidou-kun, lo sai l'impossibile non è il mio forte" ridacchiò lui, avvicinandosi al suo viso e tirandogli un morso sul naso.  
"Ah, ehi" si lamentò Kidou, scostandosi, poi sentì le labbra di Fudou sulle sue.  
"Questo per aver cacciato in malo modo Inusakuma. Facciamo progressi, caro il mio stratega delle meraviglie~"  
Kidou arrossì e gli tirò leggermente la guancia. "Non l'ho cacciato in malo modo"  
"Sì, sì... certo. Ora buona notte" sbadigliò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Buona notte a te" rispose Kidou, addormentandosi accanto a lui.  
Il giorno dopo entrambi furono costretti a saltare l'allenamento e fare duecento giri di campo oltre a pulire tutta la cucina e le stoviglie come punizione per aver lasciato quel macello, cosa che decisamente non giovò alla schiena di entrambi. Ma per lo meno riuscirono a tenersi lontani dalle domande invasive di Sakuma.  
Almeno fino all'ora di pranzo.


End file.
